Demonic
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: Out walking one night, Yugi gets kidnapped. His kidnapper isn't a someone, it's a something.
1. Chapter 1

T.D.K- Hi everyone! I'm back with another Yu-gi-oh fanfic! Anyone that doesn't like vampires should leave now. I have a mummy ff up too, so you can read that instead.

Yami- Why vampires? Why me and Baka Bakura?!

T.D.K- I wuv vampires and you two make perfect vamps. Please, say the disclaimer?

Yami- My cusin doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. She came up with some of the vampire features on her own. She gets nothing but practice as a writer.

--

Slowly he stalked his prey, his beautiful prey. Blood red eyes shining in the darkness of night and shadow. He moved swiftly and quietly, waiting for the opertune moment to take his prize. He paused atop the corner of a roof.

His eyes watched the teen below him. Gorgeous violet eyes would peer into the darkness, pale skin illumanted by the full moon's light, tri-colored hair so much like his own and not. To him, the human was perfect and beautiful. Such beauty, such perfection couldn't be wasted on another mere mortal.

He shivered when he smelled the beautiful human's blood. He had to have him and feed from him. He wasn't a mere mortal; he wasn't even mortal...

--

Yugi could feel someone or something watching him. Wide violet eyes were filled to the brim with fear as he glanced around himself, blonde bangs following his head. A soft thud made the teen spin to face the darkness.

Two pools of slited crimson blood eyes stared at him. Sluggishly, the creature stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. It had large bat-like wings and a long scalely tail, both matching its eyes.

The thing trailed its eyes up and down Yugi's body, a pointed pink tounge slid out if the ruby red lips and quickly slid back in. The teen shivered as it continued to stare at him. The creature's tail wrapped around his waist, dragging the teen to it. The tail released him, a strong tan arm taking its place.

The thing's wings streched to their full span. It lept into the air, Yugi clinging to its black tanktop. The creature tightened its hold on him, keeping the teen from falling as it flew back to its home.

--

Red eyes watched every movement he made. To say Yugi was scared of the thing infront of him would be an understatement; he was terrified. The thing looked like a deadly version of him. Two golden up-side-down pryamids hung around the violet eyed teen's and the thing's necks.

It had him pinned to the wall with old rusted chains. The links clanked together as he tried to slip his wrist through them. It chukled, its voice a deep rich baritone, that fit it perfectly.

"You're not going to escape from me that easily, Little One." The thing's tail brushed Yugi's thigh, making the teen sweat. "You're mine, beautiful human. You only have to endure these conditions a little longer than tonight." Its voice was filled with disdain as it mentioned the dungeon they were in.

He tried to push the thing away from him as it kissed his lips. "Call me whatever you desire." It whispered in his ear. "Tell me your name, Little One, please? I wish so desperately to know it."

Yugi glared at the creature as it looked into his eyes, its hand softly caressing the teen's face. "Yugi." He replied, then added, "What are you? I've never heard of Oni taking half-human, half-animal forms. You're certianly not a dragon, not with your wings." The question was brought on by his curiosity, which usually got him into trouble.

"I am a vampire, Yugi." The teen didn't like how the vampire purred his name. "I stalk the night, hunting your kind as a wolf hunts a deer, and drink their blood. Oh, Yugi, my Little One, you will be mine."

The vampire leaned close to Yugi, curling a blonde bang around his finger. "I've been watching you for months since I first saw you. Every morning my mind played and replayed that moment in my head." The tail came up to his face, gently caressing him, as the hand played with his bangs.

The teen looked at the vampire, eyes widening at the content look on his face. He sighed; his breath smelled of blood and Yugi drew back from it. Something inside of him was shivering in sheer terror of the vampire and how close he was.

The teen glanced back at the vampire, wondering what he could call him. All he could come up with was yami, the japanesse word, and his native tounge, for darkness.

"Yami, if I promise not to try and escape, will you let me out of these chains?" Yami's whole body seemed to straighten as the mortal spoke. His eyes glowed, filled with hope.

"You won't try to run?" The vampire questioned. He had never trusted anyone-human or vampire-for his entire existance. Yugi nodded. Yami unchained him as fast as he could, which was faster than the human eye could see.

The teen shivered at the chill in the air, which he hadn't noticed. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm them up. His fingers were cold, nearly numb from it. As he paused his rubbing, he breathed onto his chilled hands to warm them.

The teen felt something heavy being drapped over his shoulders, strong arms and tail wrapping around him. Yugi stared at Yami, leaning against the vampire as his eyelids closed.

Yami carefully lifted his beautiful human off the floor of the cell. He glanced at the stone walls and floors, feeling guilty about putting his beloved there, even for the night. He turned, leaving the cell behind them, and climbed the many stairways to his tower crypt.

The tower had only two windows, one facing east and the other facing west. In the middle of the circular room layed his coffin. It easily identified its owner of being an ancient Egyptian of high rank, maybe even that of Pharaoh. It was gold with the vampire's facial features carved into it, along with any spell the preiests thought he would need. The hiroglyphs were faded, but readable.

A couch sat a few feet away, facing the western window. Yami liked to sit in it and watch the last rays of sunlight fade into night. He layed his Yugi there, still wrapped in the warm blanket.

The vampire gently kissed the teen's slightly pink lips. He watched him sleep until an hour before dawn. Yami settled into his coffin, crawling under his blanket, one of many that had replaced his mummy wrappings millenia ago. He closed the lid as the first rays of dawn stained the sky.

--

T.D.K- Well? Did I do good this time too?

Yugi- Hey, the puzzle's in this one! Why do I have a copy?

T.D.K- It kinda gets explained in the story. Please r&r! I wuv reviews too! Any and all flames will get sent to the shadow relam by Yoms and Baku. If you don't like it, don't review, or review and be constructive with the critisim. It helps me, and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

T.D.K- I gots lots of reviews! Yay!! -dances happily-

Yugi- Stop it, Ty. You can't dance remember?

T.D.K- -mutters- ruin my fun again, why don't ya?! Anyway, here's chapter two of Demonic! It's kinda different from the first chappy, 'cause I combined two openings for the first chappy. But, I don't own anything, except the plot, Atem's vampire form, and some of the special stuff about vamps. P.S.-Yugi is not running away anytime soon.

--

Yugi opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of them. He sat up on the couch, and wondered how he got there, then he remembered Yami. He glanced around the room, in awe of the beauty of the rainbows. Morbid curiosity, a thing common in all humans, got ahold of Yugi.

He stood up off of the couch, and went behind it, his jaw dropping at the sight of the golden coffin. The teen ran his hands across the surface, feeling the gold, its tooled edges, and carved designs. Slowly, carefully, Yugi raised the lid. He stared down at a peacefully sleeping Yami.

The sleeping vampire unconsciously moved his tail over the edge, and wrapped it around his beloved's thigh. The teen yelled out in surprise, and dropped the lid, which slamed down hard on Yami's tail.

He let out an animalistic roar of pain as the lid flew off. "Armarna, I'm going to ground you so bad-" He stopped, remembering who was no longer with him. The vampire scanned the room, only to see his Yugi curled tight in a ball. "Yugi," Yami softly called, "Yugi, did you do that?" He growled softly, in pain. His tail, like most vampires his age and older, was very sensitive to pain.

When the teen didn't answer him, he slowly stepped out of his coffin. Vampires could walk around in the day, but many of the younger ones, less than two millenia old, decreased in power. Yami wasn't one of them, he was a least three or five millenia old.

"Little One, answer me, please." He begged. The vampire slowly scooped him up, burring his face in the teen's hair. "You have nothing to fear from me, my beloved. I would never hurt you, besides it was an accident, right?" Yugi nodded, not making a sound.

Yami went back to his coffin, carring his little one. The teen sqeaked and started to squrim in his arms. It wasn't an effective tactic, because the vampire was stronger than him.

He leaned back against the head of his open coffin, settling his beloved in between his legs. Yugi picked up a handful of sand from the box's bottom. Yami leaned foreward and caught the falling sand, watching from over the teen's shoulder.

"This sand comes from Egypt, my homeland. Yes, we have to sleep with the soil of our homeland in our coffins. I've gotten used to sleeping on sand. I use the blanket I gave you as a sort of sheet, so I don't get any of it on me or in my clothes." Yugi smiled, listening to the explanation and drawing in the sand.

"I was told that vampires had to sleep in earth dug from their frist resting place. Is that true or does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter, unless it's a younger vampire of this or last centuries. They have a tendency to think so." The teen glanced at the vampire, then gently picked up the injured tail, and rubbed it. Slowly the throbbing pain stopped.

"Yami," Yugi said, timidly, "Who's Armarna?" Yami had been dreading the question, but answered anyway.

"Armarna was a young vampire under my care. She was the frist pure blood vampire to ever be born. Her mother was like a second mother to me, and I took care of her when she died. Marna liked to drop the lid on my tail, only she'd do it closer to the tip, it doesn't hurt much there.

"It always annoyed me. I would do anything to have her back. Armarna was killed when she was six. I wasn't watching her close enough, and she left my tomb when I wasn't looking. They had a stake through her heart before I could save her. I killed them all. Marna was like my little sister."

"I've never had much of a family. I lived with my grandpa and my parents. My mom and dad fight every night, and I'd crawl into bed with Grandpa when they got really loud. Once I heard a vase shatter. Do you think Armarna would've liked me?" The vampire held the teen close, snuggling him.

"Yes, she'd have adored you." Yugi spun his fingertip around, creating a spiral in the sand. Yami did the same thing, purposefully fuseing his with the other's. His body tensed up as the immortal moved his remaining arm from around the teen's shoulders to his waist. "I will never hurt you."

Yugi easily sliped out of Yami's grasp, and stepped out of the coffin. The vampire started to rise, but stopped. His beloved muttered something under his breath. "Stay and sleep." He obeyed without a complaint.

--

Yugi wondered around in the empty halls. He was just walking without a destination in mind. The teen knew one thing, he wanted to learn more about the Vampire race. In an almost trance-like state, he walked to the library. Violet eyes scanned shelf after shelf.

He paused and looked at the name of the section. An old piece of what looked like papyrus had hirogylphs scrawled on it in black ink, english words underneath, which said 'Fledgeling Books'. Yugi picked an old, heavy, dusty tome from a shelf and headed to the nearest window.

He began to read the book out loud. "The First Vampire to be was named Kada, a bastard prince in Summeria. The First drank the blood of many, who are now the Council of Elders and King. Kada was also the first Vampire King, with his daughter, Armarna as his heir.

"As the result of a horrible acident, she died at the very early age of six. Her former guardian, Pharaoh Atem, took his place when the king was killed. His massacare of the princess's murders redeamed him in Kada's eyes. Atem had always been one of the First's two faveorite fledgelings.

"His blood was still hot with revenge when he took the throne. The begining of King Atem's rule was bloody. The vampires that remember the Dark Ages will paint a different picture than that of human history. For our race that was a glorious time. We fed without prohibtion, took what we wanted-human mates, blood, treasure-gave our prey their most devisating horrors." Yugi covered his mouth, swallowed back his sob, and started to read again.

"As the first decades of the Rennissance passed, Atem grew less bloodthirsty. All of the First's fledgelings have slowly lost their appitite for human blood, but not entirely. The king kept a close watch over our actions, applying the restriction laws when he felt that humans were close to finding our kind.

"The year I am writing this is 1899. King Atem has yet to take a beloved and has abandoned any company-even humans-for the solitude of a stone mansion in Japan. Our king has been declared unstable by the Council."

Yugi quickly sped past the rest of the inroduction to the frist chapter. "Vampires are characterized by our wings, tails, and eyes. We are the only creatures on Earth who have both humanistic and animalistic traits. Our eyes are slited like the feline species, our wings are bat-like, and our tails are scaled like reptiles.

"Aspects of our personallity can be like that of the animals they represnt. Our king, for example, has crimson blood red eyes, wings, and tail. His rule was as bloody as his features, starting out. As the colors of his wings and tail have dulled so has his personallity."

The teen skimmed the rest until he came to a familar phrase. "When a vampire calls another, or a human, Beloved, they mean the one they are refering to is their future mate." His eyes widened at the word 'mate'.

"Yugi! Yugi, Little One, are you in here?" Yami's call echoed around the library. The teen stayed still, his wide eyes staring out of the window. The sun still had an hour, roughly. "There you are. I was getting worried."

Yugi didn't turn his head around. He didn't want to face the king. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that Armarna was the princess? I asked who she was and you didn't tell me that." The vampire finally noticed the book in his beloved's lap.

"She hated being the princess."

"Why do you want me for your mate? I'm sure there are vampiresses just dieing to be your 'beloved'."

"No one has ever made me feel like this, like I can't survive without them. You do and I don't want to be lonely anymore!" Yami had him pinned in the window seat, staring into his eyes. The king's red eyes glowed with his emotions. His eyes drew Yugi closer to him, drawing him into their dimly glowing depths.

The teen's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed Yami. Atem's irritation melted away at the feel of his beloved's lips willingly on his. His wings spread and circled them, hiding the pair in their own world.

Reluctantly, the king pulled away, his undead heart pounding in his chest. Yugi's eyes were half opened, his mind sluggishly putting things together. He reached out for the vampire, wanting to feel that shock-like feeling race through his whole body.

--

T.D.K-I'm going to leave it with a cliffy. If anyone wants to know why Yugi's acting differently and doesn't want to wait, just let me know. I'll tell you, but don't ruin it for everyone else, 'kay?

Atem- Hey, you put my name! I'm so proud of you.

T.D.K- -smiles widely- What do you think, Temu?

Atem- I like it, like my eyes. So, if anyone dares to send a flame, it will go straght to the shadow realm. Constructive critisim, on the other hand is welcome. -points- Her words, not mine.


	3. Chapter 3

T.D.K- I gots lots of reviews again!! YAYYY! Peoples like this! They really like it! And Mummy too!

Yugi- Duh! It's got me and Atem in it, why wouldn't they?

T.D.K- Sorry 'bout Yugi. We were watching Yu-gi-oh! the abridged series. I wuv it. Atem's still mad at me. He hates it when I qoute his lines in the abridged series. So, Yugi will you please say the disclaimer?

Yugi- Tyrant doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, just the plot, some of the characteristics, and Armarna. Hey, isn't there a city named Armarna?

T.D.K- Yeah.

--

Yami's tail wrapped around Yugi, keeping him away. The king was softly growling; his eyes glowed, but not the way they had been around the teen. His wings drew back, fangs shapening and lengthing.

"Yugi...don't come...near me." The other struggled to get closer and to be free of the tail's hold. His tail loosened as the vampire struggled with his bloodlust. His beloved reached out for him again, only to be stopped by their pyramids. The pyramids weren't just any ordinary pendants. The one around Atem's neck was the Millennium Puzzle, which he had inherited from his father. Yugi had the copy around his neck. It acted like the real puzzle, and kept its wearer away from Yami.

"Yami." The teen moaned, eyes half lidded. The king glanced at him, tail flicking back and forth behind him. His red wings shivered as he caught the smell of his beloved's blood. The secent was almost to much for him to bear, a sweet intoxicating scent. He groaned, trying to force his fangs back to their orignal size.

"Yugi, don't tempt me more." Violet eyes flared wide, finally breaking from his fogged state of mind. Yugi backed away from Atem, his heart pounding louder than the vampire was groaning. "Little One, you're safe there. I can't smell your blood anymore. I'll be fine in a minute."

The king's tail brushed against his beloved, the other shivering at the touch. Slowly he went over to the other. Yugi flung himself at the vampire; Yami held him close, hands roaming the mortal's body. Every inch free of any injury. The vampire kissed the teen wildly in relief, his fear leaving him.

--

Atem layed curled around his beloved, a wing covering Yugi. He brushed a blonde bang out of the sleeping teen's face. The vampire sighed contenly, careful not to breathe into the other's face. He still remembered how the other had recoiled from it. His eyes fluttered open, blurry with sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Beloved." He whispered. Yugi snuggled closer, but didn't go back to sleep. His violet eyes traced imaginary patterns into the planes of flesh on the king's chest. Yami propped himself on his arm, staring at the teen. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering why you didn't want me near you." He gazed up at the king. Violet eyes met shining crimson orbs. He couldn't ignore those eyes; they were so open to him, so full of something.

"Yugi, I still have to drink blood, but not as often as any other vampire. If I drank yours, you'd become a vampire too. I'd gladly sink my fangs into you, if you told me to. When we kissed, I caught the scent of your blood. To me, the smell of your blood is like, well, imagine the sweetest thing you've ever smelled. That's kind of what your blood smells like to me." Atem didn't want to tell him how long it had been since his last feed. He didn't want to mention that Yugi's blood scent had triggered him. The vampire leaned down, smelling his beloved's blood.

Yugi watched as the shiver spread from Atem's wings to his tail and to the rest of his body. Yami kissed the teen's neck, reveling in how the small gasp sounded. So, his little one liked the danger of the closeness of his fangs. He trailed kisses up the other's neck to the tip of his ear. Gently he nipped the ear, his tail slithering over Yugi.

"Hey, Yami, stop that! It tickles and your tail!" The teen said between soft bursts of laughter. The tail flicked back and forth, like it was trying to say 'Tisk. Tisk. You're ruining my fun!' His laughter grew louder at the antic. His tail's tip bent and swirled around like a periscope, then turned in one direction, and acted like it was walking away. Yami smiled as his beloved laughed at the trick.

They settled back down, Yugi wrapped in Atem's arms and tail, a wing covering him. Their heads were inches away from the other's, only their foreheads touched. The vampire watched as the teen's eyes slid shut. He closed his, deciding to catch up on lost sleep.

--

When Yugi woke up, he was alone in the huge room. The curtains weren't pulled back, but sunlight still came through the cloth. The blankets hadn't been on him when he'd gone to sleep to. Yugi was sure Yami's wings had been his blanket. He blinked his sleep filled eyes a few times. The teen wanted to be back in the tower crypt with his vampire. If he was there.

"Wait. My vampire? Since when have I thought of Yami as mine?" He pondered aloud. Yugi sat up on the bed, looking down into his lap. He saw the Millennium Puzzle's copy hanging innocently from his neck. "I know I'm more afraid of Yami than I am in love with him. Or lusting after. It's gotta be this pyramid thing. I'd never act like that."

The teen tried his hardest to get the puzzle off him, but it wouldn't budge, or it was too heavy for him to move. He sighed in defeat as the king came in, softly knocking on the doors. The vampire walked quietly to his side, never making a single sound. The characteristic amazed Yugi.

"Yami, where'd you go?! I woke-up and you weren't here-" Yami smiled at him, a hint of sadness showing. The vampire knew the puzzle and its copy where making his beloved act differently. He wished so badly that they wouldn't. Atem pulled Yugi to him, pressing their lips together. The teen didn't fight back, but let him ravish his mouth.

--

Meanwhile with the council...

The Council encircled an eygptian coffin, much like the king's, only the image of a girl was carved on it. The elders looked at the coffin with different expressions of pity, sadness, and rage.

The eldest of the council, only a decade or so younger than Atem, raised his arms. His black snake-like tail shook in joy, his wings shivering in delight. Two of the younger council members lifted the lid off the coffin. Inside layed the body of a teenage girl.

Her wings were scarlet red, brighter than any of the vampires there. Her reptilian tail didn't move at all. Brunnette hair filled the coffin, covering her like a living blanket. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. A long decaying stake stuck out of her breast, dried blood staining her clothes. This was Armarna, Atem's adopted sister. She should have been dust, or at least look like she was a six year old.

Carefully, Bakura pulled the stake from Armarna's body. No one wanted to harm her body anymore. Any damage made now would finish her in her sleep. Slowly, the princess's eyes opened, slited scarlet glowed as she sat up.

"Baku, where's my brother?" She asked, her voice like that of a child. The eldest helped her out of the coffin. Bakura smiled at her, dark brown eyes shining softly.

"At his castle. Atem became your father's heir after it happened. We will take you to him in time. Please, give us time to get ready."

"Temu went to another country? Which one?" She asked excitedly, reminding them all of an excited young girl than a teen. "Did he go to the one he dreamed about? Japan?" The older vampire's eyes flared wide in surprise. The king didn't trust anyone, even the council, so how did she know?

"Yes, Marna." He whispered softly, taking her hand to show her how the world had changed.

--

Atem held Yugi's sleeping form close to him. _If the council ever finds out about Yugi, I don't know what I would do. _He thought. The king burried his face in the teen's hair, inhaling as much of his beloved's scent as he could.

Two small wounds sluggishly bled on the right side of Yugi's neck. The vampire bit his lower lip, bloody fangs puncturing it. Yami hoped it would stop soon, he hoped he hadn't made it deep enough. He hoped he wouldn't have to use his saliva

Vampire saliva-spit-has the ability to stop their bites from bleeding and pain in larger ones. The ability was only used in emergencys. An emergency being the slow bleeding death of a vampire's beloved.

"Please stop." He begged, not breathing on the wound. A vampire's breath on a bite was the opposite of the spit. Vampire breath re-opened the wound, allowing blood to flow more freely.

Atem let out his held breath as the clots finally became large enough to stop the blood. He tightened his hold on Yugi, tears of relief flowing from his eyes and into his beloved's hair. In his undead heart, he knew he should have tried harder to talk Yugi out of it.

--

T.D.K- Sorry poeples, but time goes really fast. What do you think about the spit and breath? I first thought of the idea in my first ff. It's not Yu-gi-oh, but Gundam Wing.

Yugi- Yeah, that's why I siad what I siad in Phantom. But you love me more than Heero and Duo, right?

T.D.K- Actually, Puzzleshipping is my second fave pairing. 1x2 is my first...Anyway, I've realized that I have a very huge obssesion with vampires. I don't know why, but I love 'em.

Yugi- -to stunned to talk-

Bakura- Please read and review! She'll get sad, and she's used to the lovely reviews. They put a huge smile on her face. Any flames will be sent to the Shadow Realm! -evil laughter-


	4. Chapter 4

T.D.K- Yo! Here's the next chappy. Just a little note, I know everyone thinks that Yugi's a vampire now, but he's not. Atem didn't want me to write the actual part with him biting Yugs. The actual transformation won't be coming just yet.

Atem- By the way, she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, just Armarna, the plot, and my vampire self. She doesn't get anything but practice.

----------------------------------------

_Yugi was cold, freezing cold. He shivered, curling up into a tight ball. His violet wings surrounded him. "Wait, wings?!" The teen yelled out into the darkness. _

_"What is it, Beloved?" Yami's voice was filled with worry. _

_"Yami! Yami, I'm cold and I have wings!" Yugi couldn't see anything. He was too cold to move anyway. Arms wrapped around him from behind. He whipped around, knowing the tail belonged to his vampire. _

_"Yugi, it's alright I'm here. No matter which vampire turned you, you're still my beloved." Yami felt warm and he snuggled closer. "You're freezing Little One!" _

_"Oh, he'll be more than freezing soon." _

Yugi bolted upright in the bed, Atem following him. He breathed deeply, trying to avoid the coming panic attack. The king gently planted kisses in the mortal's hair, running his hands up and down the teen's arms.

"Shh, Yugi. It was just a nightmare, Little One. Just a nightmare." Yugi leaned back into Yami, looking down at the bed, but not paying attention to it. "What happened, Beloved?"

"I was freezing and when I curled into a ball, I had wings, like yours. I yelled and you asked me what was wrong. I couldn't see anything and I was too cold to move. You wrapped your arms around me. I know it was you because only you have a crimson tail. You were so warm compared to me. Then I heard another voice, a woman's. Then I woke up."

"Little One, no vampire, but me can turn you. You're my beloved, my mate-to-be. Only I can, no other vampire is allowed to touch you. It's the law. No vampire can touch the king's beloved or turn them. Especially since..." The vampire trailed off. A shadow came near the pair, holding an envlope. It gave the envlope to Atem, then dissapeared.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"The Council will be coming soon. I can't let them know about you, Yugi. If they see you, they'll force me into turning you against your will. Human mates have never stayed human for long. I won't let them hurt you. Yugi, I have to take you back home." Yami quickly kissed his beloved, silencing the teen's protestes. "Yugi, I love you more than life."

"I love you too." He said, noticing the sadness in his vampire's eyes. "I mean that. This pyramid isn't influencing me anymore. It hasn't for awhile now. I really do love you, Atem." The king's eyes lit up as Yugi spoke his real name for the first time. "Can't I stay here? I'll keep out of sight at night and only come out during the day."

"No." Atem tilted his beloved's head, so they could see each other's face. "The younger ones bring their fledgelings with them. They still like to walk around in the daylight. Yugi, I know you don't like the idea, but what about your grandpa? You haven't seen him since I brought you here, that was about a month ago. He's got to be worried sick about you." The king didn't like playing the guilt card on him, but he had to.

"You'll sneak out to see me, won't you? I'll wait up." Yugi said in a pleading tone.

"I'll try, but if I can't then I can talk to you with our puzzles." The vampire caressed the teen's face, smiling softly at him. He kissed his beloved, holding him tight.

----------------------------------

He took a deep breath, turning to look at his vampire. Yami's crimson eyes were the only part of him Yugi could see. He bit his lip, glancing down at the sidewalk. The teen unlocked the door and walked inside. His home was silent, he couldn't hear his parents' argument.

Quitely he walked up the stairs, not wanting to make a sound. He turned the knob to his grandpa's room and entered. Yugi climbed in beside Grandpa, smiling. His grandpa's eyes shoot open.

"Yugi!" He shouted, hugging the teen. "Where have you been for the past month?!"

"Grandpa, you won't believe me, but I was taken by the Vampire King. I've been living with him in his castle. He gave me my necklace." Yugi held up his Millennium Puzzle. His grandpa stared at the copy in amazement.

"Yugi, I believe you were kiddnapped, but by the Vampire King? There's no such thing as vampires."

"Grandpa, I told you. I can prove Atem's real. I've got his fang marks on my neck! Before you get defensive, I let him bite me." Carefully the teen untied the bandages around his neck. He pulled the string, turning the bedside lamp on. His grandpa gasped in horror at the small marks on his neck.

"Why did he bring you back?"

"Vampires have a king and a council of elders. Yami doesn't want them to find out about me. He says they'll make him turn me and he won't do that against my will. He loves me, Grandpa. Atem calls me 'beloved', that means he wants me to be his mate." Yugi glanced out the window, not seeing what he'd hoped to see. His grandpa was worried deep down inside.

--------------------------------------------

Armarna stood beside Bakura, her hair whipping around her back; it was shorter now, that it'd been cut. She was in awe of her adopted brother's castle. It was just like he had told her. It rose out of the large wooded clearing, dominating the veiw.

"It's just like Temu said. I can't wait to see him." The vampiress ran to the door, a shadow opening it for her. The elder vampire followed her with the rest of the council. They thought she meant Atem.

When he was a still a fledgeling under Kada, the vampire would dream. He had dreamed about his castle and Yugi, but had forgotten them. When Armarna said 'I can't wait to see him.', she meant Yugi.

------------------------------------------

Atem stood at the top of the stairs. His crimson eyes glowed as they all entered. A fledgeling gazed around her in awe of his home. She reminded him of Armarna and how she would have reacted to his castle. Inside, he smiled softly.

"Good evening, King Atem." The flegdeling stayed mostly by Bakura's side.

"And to you all. I see you've finally taken on a fledgeling, Bakura." Scarlet eyes gazed up at the king, the young vampiress's tail flickering in excitement.

"She's not my fledgeing. Atem, we brought Armarna back." His eyes widened in shook. It couldn't be done. Many vampires had tried before to bring back a staked vampire, one being Atem.

"Temu!" Armarna yelled, flying up the stairs to him. "Temu, it's just like you said your castle would look like! Have you met him? Is he here?" She whispered.

Atem pulled his sister into a bear hug, tears flowing from his eyes. "Hey!" He yelped, holding his tail.

"I hate it when you cry. It makes me want to cry too!"

-------------------------------------------------

While the two vampires were being reunited, Yugi was enduring school for the first time in a month. Everyone asked why he was gone for so long, and he replied that he'd gone to see a relative that lived very far away. He told everyone that he'd hurt his neck and the bandage was to hide the bruse.

His best friends didn't believe him. They knew him too well to believe that crap, so the four cornered him at lunch. The group dragged the teen up to the roof, where they usally ate lunch.

"O.k, Yug, spill the truth." Joey said, sitting down beside Yugi in the shade. His friend had ran to the shade as soon as they got outside. "Is somethin' wrong wid your parents?"

"No. You won't believe me, well, Ryou you might."

"So? You still have to tell us." Ryou's light brown eyes blinked at him. "Does this also have to do with why your neck's bandaged?" Yugi nodded.

"O.k, um, I've been living with the Vampire King, Atem for the past month." All of his friends were shocked, but Ryou looked the most shocked. "I let him bite me. He calls me his beloved."

"Beloved! That means you're his mate-to-be! Yugi, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" The white haired teen snapped. Everyone looked at him. "I read a lot horror novels and other stuff like that."

"Ryou, who's your vampire?"

"Bakura. He-He's second eldest after Atem."

"I glad I'm not alone anymore. Do you have a bite?"

"Yes, just not on my neck. Don't even think about asking where!" He yelled, blushing five different shades of red. Yugi smiled knowingly at Ryou while their friends stared at him questioningly.

------------------------------------------------

Yugi-Thanks, now they think Ryou and me are crazy.

T.D.K- What's wrong with being crazy?

Ryou- Nothing is wrong, it's just the degree of insanity.

T.D.K- Oh. Are you implying something?

Atem- -to Yugi and Ryou- Let me handle this. Ty, I wuv you. You wuv me too right?

T.D.K- -runs and tackles- I wuv you too, cuz-cuz!

Bakura- R&R. Flames will be sent to the Shadow Realm by yours truely.


	5. Chapter 5

T.D.K- Yo peoples! Sorry it takes so long for me to get these chappys up. I go over them a lot to check for mistakes. By the way, I finally learned how to spell cousin right.

Atem- More ammo!!!! -victory dance-

T.D.K- -holds cammera and snaps embarrasing photos- I love it when he gives me free stuff like this. Any how, Baku, would you be so nice as to say the disclaimer?

Bakura- My neice does not own Yu-gi-oh. She owns the plot, her oc, our vampire selves, and the mental image of Atem's drawing. She gets nothing but practice as a writer. Hey, you finished that best seller yet?

T.D.K- Nope. That joke's not funny, Mom's already worn it out. P.S. This chappy and ch. 5 of Mummy are dedicated to SilverDragon-Purity because of the comment. It put a really big grin on my face.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat on his bed, listening to his parents' arguement below. He stared up out of his skylight. Every few minutes the thought of where his vampire was crossed his mind. The teen sighed softly, getting up to pick up a few things in his floor.

His grandpa came in, and sat down in his desk chair. He followed his grandson with his eyes. Yugi glanced at him, blinking a few times.

"Grandpa, what are you up to?" He asked, tossing a sock into the drawer. Next he went to the pile of clothes and dropped them into the hamper.

"I want to meet Atem. Don't you give me that look, I just want to talk to him. You really can't believe I'd let my only grandson date a vampire and not set some ground rules?"

The pair looked over at Yugi's window. Atem pecked on it with his tail. A female vampire was with him, excitedly staring into the room. The mortal teen quickly opened it and was wrapped into a strong embrace.

"Yugi, we got out of there as fast as we could. I couldn't take it any longer."

"He really couldn't. It creeped me out to watch his tail or his wings twich. I'm glad he finally fell hard for someone." The vampiress smiled happily at them. "Oh, I'm Atem's sister, Armarna. The council found a way to bring me back. I'm psyiced about finally meeting you!"

"O.k. This is my grandpa. Grandpa, Atem. Atem, Grandpa." The king nodded to the man and losened his arms.

"My appearence isn't what you expected, is it? If it unsettles you, I can change into my human form." His tail flicked back and forth, nervisly.

"Yes, but don't inconvince yourself on my part. Tell me about yourself, Atem. Where are you from? How did you meet my grandson? Just what have you two been doing for the past month?"

"Grandpa! I told you, we haven't done anything!" Yugi yelped, blushing a bright red.

"I'm from Eygpt, I used to be the Pharaoh. I saw Yugi walking home from a friend's and I haven't gotten him out of my head yet." Armarna awwed her brother's comment. She thought it was very sweet. "I haven't made him mine, completely. I hate talking about it, but my bite protects him from others. It also lets them know that Yugi belongs to me."

"I see. I told Yugi I'd set some ground rules."

"That's fine. So what are they?"

"I don't want him up past eleven. He has to have his homework done before you two do anything. If he doesn't, please make sure he does it. No loud noises, his parents would kill you. No sex."

"What if I want Yami to stay for awhile? If I'm in bed by eleven, can he stay and talk to me?" He looked anywhere but his grandpa and Atem. The teen was too embaraced.

"Allowable. Well, I've got to get to bed. Good night."

"Night Grandpa."

"Good night." Armarna waved.

"Temu, Yugs, I'm going home. I'll say you told me you'd be out for awhile looking for food." She left, leaping out of the window.

"Yugi, I can't stand being away from you. I hate being so far apart. What is it?" Atem tilted his beloved's head to gaze into his violet eyes better. The mortal was biting his lip and it was worrying him.

"Atem, is there a vampire named Bakura?"

"He hasn't hurt you has he? If he has-" The vampire became quiet as Yugi layed a finger on his lips. Yami kissed the digit, contentment showing in his shinning eyes.

"One of my friends says that he is Bakura's beloved. He told me earlier at school and said he's the eldest after you."

"Bakura is the head of the Council. Maybe it's time we changed the law about human mates." He muttered under his breath. The king kissed Yugi, wrapping his wings around them.

----------------------------------------------

Yugi blinked a few times in the dim pre-dawn light. He closed his eyes and rolled over to snuggle closer to his vampire. Yami wasn't there. Frantically, violet eyes scanned the room. He calmed when he saw the king sitting where his grandpa had the night before.

"How long have you been up?" The mortal asked. Atem's head whipped up to gaze at him. The vampire blushed and hid what he was doing. "What are you hiding?"

"You can't see it until I'm done, so lay back down, please." He did. Cuorosity clawed at him, acheing to be fullfilled. He glanced over at the desk, watching his lover labor over something. "I'm done."

Yami held up a sheet of paper, his tail flicked to and fro. The butterflies in his stumach fluttered so much it hurt. He heard a small gasp. Yugi took the sheet from him, staring at it.

"Is this me?" He asked. "It's beautiful. I didn't know you could draw." The drawing was of Yugi, dressed like the Pharaoh's consort, as a vampire with his tail entrined with Atem's. The king and his beloved were wrapped in the other's arms. The pair layed in Yami's coffin.

"I'm not that good. Your friend has the real artist."

"That's good for Ryou then. He likes to draw and write and he's good at it too. Atem, you'll come back, right?"

The vampire drew Yugi to him, and breathed in his scent. "I'll always come back for you. Always. I mean it."

-------------------------------------------

Armarna sat on the stairs waiting for Bakura and Atem. She had a huge grin plastered over her face. The vampiress hummed merrily to herself. The Council members could make out the tunes, two human songs. They couldn't ask her to stop, she was still the princess.

"Baku and his beloved sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then a lil' vamp in the baby carriage!

"Temu and his beloved sittin' in a gutter, eatin' peanut butter, kissin' each other!" She finally yelled out happily. Armarna jumped up and ran around the castle, singing her little song.

The vampiress fell down laughing on her adopted brother's couch. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering why she wasn't allowed to sleep in her own coffin. The princess closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Armarna sat in Atem's tomb with him. The heat outside wasn't as tolorable as she thought. It was sticky and thick like soup. The little vampire dozed in her brother's lap as he hummed. _

_It was a song she'd heard from her mother, an egyptian lullby. She snuggled closer, watching Atem's eyes slowly close too. _

_"Nigh night, Temu. I love you, big brother."_

_"I love you too, Marna." The older vampire wrapped his wings around them and the pair driffted off. _

-----------------------------------------

Yami softly chuckled as he looked over the back of his couch. Armarna layed curled up, her wings shivering in the cold. Her tail slithered restlessly and goosebumbs littered the scales.

The king picked up his sister and carried her down to her room. One eye sleepily craked open.

"Morning. Bakura's here, right?" He softly asked.

"Baku stayed out too. I don't know if he's back. Temu are you just getting back in?" The king nodded. "You're in really deep. I'm going back to sleep."

"O.k." Atem stayed in the room for a few minutes before going to look for Bakura.

---------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- I thought I'd throw in a little of when Aramrna was a kid. Going back to the grin, all my reviews put a grin on my face, but that was the biggest.

Atem- Hey, can I get a chappy dedicated to me?

Bakura- Don't you have a little anouncement?

T.D.K- Oh, yeah! I'm working on a Christmas fic. It's not entirly Yu-gi-oh, but I'll have some of the characters in it. It's basically the Nutcracker, but instead of just two main characters, I've got six. I'm just telling you guys 'cause I'll have it posted under Gundam Wing. So check it out when it gets up.

Ryou- In the meantime you can r&r. Um, flames will instanly go to the Shadow Realm.


	6. Chapter 6

T.D.K- -looks at the mad faces, finds nearest wall, begins to bang head against it-

Ryou- Make her stop! She'll hurt herself! Atem, Bakura, Tyrant's mutilating herself!

Atem- -grabs torso-

Bakura- -puts on the stright jacket- Now she can't hurt herself. Did this come about because you were hanging around Heero and Duo from Gundam Wing?

T.D.K- No. Heero would've shot me instead of restraing me. I haven't updated in sooooooooooo long!!!!!!! -cries at her negligence- I'm a bad fanfic writer for making my loverly readers wait sooooooooo long!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi- It's not your fault your internet computer's old and slow. It's not your fault that we had that big ice storm or that said computer was in the shop for a month. It ain't your fault you wanted to watch amvs on Youtube-wait, that is you fault.

Bakura- He's good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura watched as Ryou slept. He ran his fingers through his beloved's soft snow hair. Slowly his eyes opened and he gazed at the vampire. The Council elder leaned over and kissed the white-haired teen.

"Ryou, my beautiful love, are you scared being here with Council members around?"

"Yes," He replied, pausing breifly, "Baku, why did bring me here? You could get killed for being with me!" Lazily the vampire layed kisses over his beloved's pale skin. "Are you even listening to words I'm speaking?"

"No, I just love to listen to you." Ryou's vampire said, chuckling. The pair turned to the door just as Atem walked in. "Get out! Get out!" The Elder hissed.

"Calm down. Ryou, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Atem, Yugi's vampire." He bowed, smiling at Ryou. "Bakura, I do believe you and I need to change the law about having human mates. In the mean time, you need to take Ryou home. Don't say a word, this is for your and Ryou's own good."

The Council elder growled and tightened his hold; his tail flicked back and forth. Atem's tail stayed still, ignoring the fight ready movement. Ryou glanced up at him with wide light brown eyes. He timidly traced a circle in the vampire's chest.

"Beloved, you're not playing fair!" The king looked surprised. The other vampire had never whined a day in his existance, even when they were being punished by Kada. Bakura was the only one he could never make cry out.

"Since when has seduction and love been fair?" He asked. The white haired teen knew how to handle Bakura's moods. The vampire had been his deepest secret for over three years. "That's beside the point. Besides, you both are the most intellgent of all vampires. Baku, if the rest of the council finds me, you'll die. My heart will die with you."

"My beautiful love, I won't stand it without you any longer!"

"Bakura, Yugi isn't here with me. I took him back to his home to keep him safe from the others. Even though he has my bite, I won't risk his life! I will never do anything against his will!" Atem slumped against the wall, sighing. The slightly younger vampire burried his face in the crook of his beloved's neck.

"First thing at dawn's light. There's still an hour-" Bakura was cut off by the soft click of the door as Atem raced away.

----------------------------------------------

Yugi walked down to breakfast, a huge smile on his face. It'd been an hour since Atem had left, but that hadn't hindered his mood. He quietly tip-toed over to the table, careful not to make his mom go off. She sat on the couch in the living room, blank eyes staring at the t.v.

"Grandpa, is Mom o.k? She's just sitting there, staring at the t.v. and it isn't even on."

"Yugi, She's in shock. Your dad said he was tired of fighting with her and just walked out." Yugi looked at his grandpa, he knew he wasn't being told everything. The teen sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to get the full story until it was already worse. Crimson light tore him away from his thoughts.

He rushed to the back door and opened it. A human copy of Atem wrapped strong tan arms around him. "Yugi, I saw Bakura with Ryou and I just couldn't take it. I can barely function right without you!" The vampire burried his face into his beloved's hair, inhaling his scent.

"Atem, I don't know how I lived before I met you, but you can't just come here whenever you please!" He said, pushing the king out the door, closing it after himself. "My mom was in the living room! If she was feeling o.k, you could've gotten hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

Yami wrapped his beloved back in his arms. He kissed his neck, until he saw his bite. Gently, as if Yugi was glass, he nuzzled the spot. "Little One, I've mared your flesh. Your beautiful pale flawless flesh. I should have never-"

"Don't even say it. My skin's not flawless!" Yugi blushed. He looked down, eyes wondering over the ground. Yugi's grandpa opened the door, watching the pair.

"Breakfast is ready. Atem, if you want, you can join us."

"Thank you, I will."

------------------------------------------

Ryou waited for Yugi at the gate. He was surprised to see Atem, in his human form, walking beside his friend. Bakura was sitting in a nearby tree, watching his beloved. The king's beloved talked to his friend, while their other friends found them. Atem had climbed up in the tree with Bakura. Neither one was ready to meet the other humans.

"Morning guys. Joey, I know you don't like the idea of vampires, but maybe if you met Atem and at least get to know him, you'll fell better about us." Joey nodded, he'd meet the Vampire King, for Yugi. The two hadn't been friends as long as Yugi had with Tea, but they were best friends.

"So where's your vamp at?"

"Hiding in that tree with mine. When it comes to being around other humans during the day, they're actually very shy."

"Really? Yami didn't seem like he was the nervis type that night." At the mention of them, the two vampires climbed out of the tree and stood by their beloveds.

"It was night and a full moon. His Majesty was right in his element." Atem lifted an eyebrow as he wrapped his arm around Yugi. "What? Didn't you tell me once that Kada turned you on the night of a full moon?"

"Yes."

"He never told you that we're at our most powerful when we're in the same conditions that we were when turned?"

"He might have, but I was always too busy watching Marna. I never listened to him anyhow."

"Me neither. That just stuck and everything else came back out my ears." Ryou giggled at Bakura. It was like the Elder to not listen, unless it was him. Atem rolled his eyes, knowing that was Bakura to a T.

------------------------------------

They all sat in a circle as they ate lunch. Atem stayed by Yugi constantly, upsetting Tea, who usually sat beside the mortal, with Joey on the other side.

"Vampires have a tendency to be very posseive when it comes to their mate or Mate-to-be. At least, Baku is." At the nickname the king rasied an eyebrow.

"Baku? Doesn't Marna call you that too?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just checking."

"Don't you dare give her ammo, Pharaoh! Or else." Bakura smirked triumphantly, thinking he had the upper hand.

"She's already met me. Why is she, um, well, like she is?"

"Because I'm a six year old trapped in the body of a sixteen year old, at least mentaly." Scarlet eyes gazed lazily at the group. Armarna waved from her high perch, basking in the sun. "I have my good times when I act my age, but mostly I'm like a little kid."

"Marna, didn't Bakura tell you to stay at my palace?" The younger vampire lept from her perch, and stared at the ground. The king and elder were the only vampires she really listened to, and normaly the vampiress would do what they told her. Today was different; She had to get out, her legs had been restless.

"Sorry, I got restless. Besides, most humans don't believe we truely exsist any more. I hardly doubt anyone would seriously consider staking me again in this day and age. If they did, well, my big brothers are scary enough to make anyone regret it."

"Armarna, we're your older brothers, it's our job to worry. Especially Atem, 'cause he's your faveorite."

"Baku! You know that's not true! He has to share faveorite sib with you!" The princess let out a happy laugh, smiling widely. "Oh, darn! I forgot to introduce myself again! Sorry! I'm Armarna, princess of vampires and those two's adopted lil' sis.

"You're friends of Yug-Yugs, right?"

"This is Ryou and he's MY beloved." Atem rolled his eyes as Bakura pulled Ryou into his lap. Armarna giggled.

"So, Ry-Ry, you're going to be my brother someday too? That's awsome!" The vampiress' arms were flung into the air, her hands balled into fists. The movement reminded them all of a child, not fitting a teen.

She laughed loudly, glomping the Elder and his beloved. "Wow! Our family's going to be so big! I almost can't stand it!" The younger vampiress backed away when Bakura growled at her. "Baku, I would never think of doing that! I would never ever try taking Ryou from you. See, I'm backing up." The Elder's growling stopped, leaving Ryou to roll his eyes and shake his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- I don't feel any better about up dating. Last chapter's a/ns were already written and I didn't want to go back and rewrite. I guess it's cause I have a case of writer's block. Don't worry, I'm doing my best to get past it.

Yugi- Yeah, we're helping her.

T.D.K- Putting ideas for when Ate finally turns you is not helping me. I'm serious, Yugi. I just have one thing to say, I still think you two won't make it to the bed...

Atem- -yells in another room- TYRANT!!!!!! How dare you tell that!!!!!!!!

T.D.K- As much as I hate to do this, ttfn- Ta ta for now. Oh, don't forget, flames go to the shadow realm.


	7. Chapter 7

T.D.K- Um, I no own them, cept Marna and vamp stuff, plot too. First use of the mental link!!!! Yay for me!!!!

Atem- -yells up- Why are you up there?

T.D.K- Yugi yelled and I hid. I'm sitting on a suspended platform for those who read this first before Mummy.

--------------------------------------------------

Armarna flew over the woods near Atem's palace. She was looking for a quite place to train away from the other vampires. The only reason she acted like a little kid was to control her power. Her power was like her brother's. The princess could use shadows and the very darkness itself.

She couldn't control her power at all. Her father had been able to help by keeping her on a strict training regimne. Since she was awake, Armarna thought she'd restart her training.

Her scarlet eyes spotted a small clearing and she landed. It was the perfect place. When the vampiress straitened, if someone had been there they'd have sworn she was Atem's twin. Her eyes were narrower than usuall, and her stance showed uncharacteristic confidence.

In her mind, she imagined a circle enveloping the clearing; she sank silghtly with the fatigue. "Man, I'm so outta practice. I wish I had Atem or Bakura to spar with. Hello, my loves." She whispered as shadows surrounded her.

----------------------------------------

Yugi sat on his bed, leaning up against the headboard. It was close to his bedtime and he was waiting for his vampire. He slowly breathed in and out, relaxing his fast paced mind. Atem had hit it off with most of his friends, except for Tea. The teen couldn't figure out why she didn't like his vampire.

Armarna had eventually gotten everyone to warm up to her, somehow. It was probably when she started telling the embarrising stories of Atem and Bakura, or when she started messing with Bakura's bat like bangs. That had everyone, even Ryou, laughing.

He giggled softly to himself, remembering. Yugi looked over to his open window, hoping to see Atem climbing through. He stared for a few minutes, listening to the wind. His hand slipped to the puzzle copy, just as the thought, _Atem, where are you?_, flew into his head.

_I'm at my palace, Yugi. I'll be there as soon as we find my sister._

_Atem?!_

_Yes, surprised, my Little One?_

_Yeah, not everyday I have my vampire lover talk inside my head. _

_I'm not in your head, Yugi. Beloved, our minds are linked through my puzzle and your copy of it. My bite makes it even stronger. _

_Armarna's missing?_

_Yes. None of the Council have seen her since she left to join us. I haven't seen her since we seperated in Domino Park. Marna can't control the power she and I inherited from Kada. Bakura or I will search the woods, I promise I'll be there before morning, or at least breakfast. Despite what you say, I would love to meet your mother. _

_Atem!_ Yugi yelled mentally, knowing Atem was to concentrated on finding the missing princess. He pushed himself off the bed, speeding to his pj drawer, and tossed out what he'd wear to bed. Tears slowly poured out of his eyes. If Armarna couldn't control her power, and is hiding while practicing, what would happen to Atem or Bakura?

Would they be able to protect themsleves from her? She'd been a vampire her whole life. Did that count against the oldest pair of vampires? Would Atem and Armarna cancel the other's power because they had the same one?

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself. He jumped when someone knocked on his door.

"Yugi, you look like you've seen a ghost." His mom said softly. "Your grandpa wanted me to bring you this book. He's busy with closing the shop. Grandpa said he borrowed it from a friend of his, an ocultist. He hopes it'll help you. Yugi, why would that be?"

"Mom, do you believe in vampires?" The teen asked, fingering the bandages around his neck. She shook her head, watching him worriedly. "How sure are you?"

"Very. Yugi, you're starting to scare me." Slowly he untied the bandages, letting them fall around his lower neck loosely. She gasped at the small scabbed over bite mark. "Where did you get those?" The terror in her voice was evident.

"Do you remember when I was missing for a month? I was kiddnapped by the Vampire King. He'd been watching me for a long time and wanted, well, wants me as his mate. I've already said yes. Atem wants to meet you, Mom."

"Atem?"

"Yeah, he was the Pharaoh before the first vampire turned him. He would be here right now, but his adopted sister, the princess is missing." He rubbed his arms, glancing out his window. "Armarna was supposed to take the throne, but she slipped out of Atem's sight and got staked. I guess that since she's the first full blooded vampire that it didn't kill her right away."

"Yugi, if it's what you want, I'll meet Atem. But I won't believe he's a vampire until I see more than just a bite. All it proves is that he's got very long kanines. If you want to be with him, who am I to care, as long as you're happy?"

"Mom, are you and Dad o.k? Grandpa told me he up and left."

"I'm not sure." She kissed his cheek, something she hadn't done since he was seven. "I'm not sure. Goodnight, my love, sweet dreams."

"Night, Momma."

"Your mother is very beautiful, my sweet." Drifted Atem's voice from his window. Yugi smiled, but it wasn't as wide as it should have been.

"Did you find her?" The worried tone was very noticable. The king wrapped him in his arms and wings. Yugi began to get nervis; Atem had never been this silent before. "Did you find Armarna?" He repeated.

"No. Bakura told me to go ahead and come. He said he'd handle searching the woods. Yugi if, when I turn you, you'll get my power too. That's just how it works. I can control shadows and darkness. It gets loose if I get mad, negitive things like that."

"Atem, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." The teen looked up into his bloody eyes.

"I just have this feeling that something's been set into motion. When I was still human, I always followed my gut feeling. After I was turned, Kada beat that notion out of me. Not entirely, just enough to where I don't mind it until it's like butterfiles in my stomache."

"Let's hope that feeling doesn't mean we get seperated. I don't think I could live again without you." Yugi burried his face into Atem's shirt, inhaling the familar scent of incesnse. His vampire rubbed his back, laying his chin in his beloved's hair.

"Nothing, not even Kada, could pull me away from you. You're my mate. Mates are special to us. If a vampire is like me, my mate could bring out my more violent side when I'm protecting you. A vampire like Bakura would become calmer by being in their mate's presence.

"For the first few months after I turn you, you'll have to drink my blood. It will make you unchallengable as my mate. No vampire will be able to challenge me for you and vice versa. Yugi, are you sure you want to be with me? Mating lasts forever, no divorces."

"Good. I don't want you backing out after you've lived with me for a few centuries." Yugi smiled, backing out of Atem's arms. He pulled his shirt off, quickly slipping his pj shirt around his head. The vampire had turned away with unnatural speed.

"Yugi, you seriously need to watch what you do around me. I might not be so gentlemanly one night and decide I want you right then." The human flushed, smiling.

"So would that make me a tease? Or would you be the one teasing?" His vampire wrapped his arms around him from behind. He pulled the other close to him, close enough to hear his heart beating.

"I wouldn't be teasing, I would be taking." The teen wraped his arms around his lover's neck, allowing him to view his front. Yugi had yet to button up his pj shirt and the front yawned open. Atem's red eyes greedily gazed at the pale smooth plane of his beloved's chest. His lips smiled against the other's skin.

------------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- Go to next chappy now!!!!

Yugi- Yeah, go!

Atem- The scene continues in the next chappy. R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

T.D.K- I hope I have happy puzzleshipping fans after this. I worked really hard to keep this as close to the overall rating as possible. I actually shocked Atem into silence when he read the first part. I no own, please read on!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Atem moved one hand up over Yugi's stomache, fingertips tracing the faint curves in the skin. His beloved leaned his head back on his shoulder, moaning softly. He brought his wondering hand up higher, tracing any line in his human lover's skin.

"Yugi," He whispered softly, "I wish to feel you." Violet eyes gazed at him through half closed lids. The teen took his other hand and slid them both lower. The king gasped softly at what his other was letting him feel.

"Make your wish come true and feel me. Feel every inch of me." How he wanted to take that moaned offer! But the ground rules his lover's grandfather had set were not going to be broken. He let go of Yugi's lower body. When had he begun to grasp it in his hand? He whimpered as Atem let him go, dissapointed.

Yugi wanted his vampire lover to grasp him and milk everything he had in his body. He wanted to be under or even on top of Atem as he filled his body in ways he wouldn't let anyone else. His body ached to have his vampire touching him again, but the other had stiffened as he'd covered the core of his lust with the other's hand.

He listened as the king steadied his breathing. His body was pressed so close to the vampire that he couldn't ignore the similar throbing heat near him. Yugi let on of his hands slip and slid it between them. Atem gasped loudly as Yugi found the source of throbing heat, grasped it, and slowly pumped him.

His lover moaned his name over and over until it was impossible to make out one 'Yugi' from the string. The teen grew tired of not actually feeling his lover or having a bad view of his face. He stilled, turning to face Atem as he watched with lust darkened eyes. The vampire took the advantage and thrust Yugi's pj shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

"I told you I wouldn't be teasing." Atem said as he gathered the top few blankets of Yugi's bed. "But if you keep being so insistent, then I'll have no choice but to make love. I know, I want to merge with you too." He whispered against the skin near his ear. "I want to watch your face as I move inside of you. I want to kiss every inch of skin, from the soles of your feet to the top of you head."

"Atem, I want you. I want you now, no, need you now. I need to feel my lover, my mate filling me. It's never felt so strong. Take me somewhere that they won't find us for awhile. Let's just go and not come back for a week. Make love to me when we get there first. I want to know what it feels like while I'm human. Turn me, then mate with me. We'll sleep during the day and make love at night. Sound good?"

"Mmm, very good. I know just the perfect place too. Leave a note telling your family that we're eloping." Atem kissed Yugi, instantly both deepened it. They fought for dominance in Yugi's mouth until he gave up and allowed his lover's tounge to taste everything he had. The vampire retreated and walked to the window, tail swishing sinfully slow, and the blankets tucked under one arm.

Yugi lept into his arms when he finished the letter. The pair flew off into the young night, heading for the mountians north of the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Joey held the paper in his hands. Armarna and Bakura flanked him as they all sat in the park. The princess looked very hurt.

"What's the matter Marna?" Ryou asked from his seat in the elder's lap.

"I thought Atem was going to wait until they'd been mates-to-be longer. They've only been together for a month and a half. I thought he'd promised I could be flower girl at their wedding!" Everyone ignored her as she held a royal sized temper tantrum. Even Bakura was ignoring her, because he couldn't calm her when she was like this.

The blonde read the letter again, noticing the happy tone with every word.

_Everyone, _

_Sorry to up and leave like this, but Atem and I are eloping. He left the entire decision up to me. Most likely by the time you get this, I won't be human anymore. I hope that, Joey, Tea, Triston, and Duke, we can still be friends. I'll still be able to walk around in the sunlight, but you guys already knew that. _

_Grandpa, Mom, I'll always come back home no matter what happens. If I have to hide, then fine, I will, but I'll always come home. I'm really sorry too. Atem was really looking foreward to meeting you, Mom. I'm guessing when we come back in about a week we'll be stopping by for breakfast. Vampires can eat normal food too. _

_Ryou, one question. How do you ignore this powerful feeling to be with Bakura every second of everyday? I feel it so strongly that I don't think I'd be able to wait any longer. So, expect us back in about a week. I don't know where we're going, but I'll call home if I can. _

_Love Yugi and Atem_

He still had a lot of questions to ask his best pal. A lot of questions.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up alone and cranky. First he'd fallen asleep on the way here and now his lover wasn't anywhere in sight. He slid off the bed, feet hitting freezing cold wood floor. The teen winced at the chill quickly seeping into his toes.

He heard his vampire's chuckle from the doorway. Yugi turned and gawked at the sight. Atem was dripping wet with nothing on except for an annoying towel around his hips. He glared at the towel and what it hid from him.

Atem watched as Yugi made his way to him from the bed, unbuttoning his pants as he did so. He gulped lightly, hiding it. Last night he'd found out how much of a sexy minx his beloved was. His other was standing infront of him, pulling him to the bed.

"You left me alone. I missed you, Atem." Yugi emphasized each word by licking a droplet of water of his chest. Atem moaned, letting his human mate work his magic tounge. He went lower and diped his tounge into the other's belly button. A small chuckle escaped before being chaised by a moan. He lapped at the king's skin, tasting as much as he wanted.

Yugi laid back on the bed, scooting farther onto it. The action tugged his loosened pants down, revealing his hips and pelvis. The vampire followed him, returning the earlier favor. He lapped at the teen's skin, licking and kissing his way up the other's torso.

His beloved began to tug at his towel when the doorbell rang out in the mostly empty cabin. "Who the hell?" The king muttered inches away from Yugi's neck. He started to get up, when it rang again. "I'll be right back, unless you want to 'punish' me. Take a shower if I take to long, Beloved."

Atem traveled down the hallway and out into the living room. He opened the door and was shocked at seeing who was there.

-------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- I wonder who's at the door?

Atem- You're writing this and you don't know?!

T.D.K- Yeah, I know, but I wanted a cliffy. Yugi, am I forgiven yet?!

Yugi- Please R&R! And yes, I forgive you.


	9. Chapter 9

T.D.K- -runs around with a hat that says 100- This story's one review away from the big 100! This will be my first fic to get 100 reviews! -starts bawling in happiness-

Atem- Ty would like to thank yamiyugiyoailover for the idea of who's at the door. Also this chappy's dedicated to you.

Yugi- O.k, she don't own us, but we love her, so we go with what she does. She does own Armarna, and the plot, which we have found. -holds up notebook- Sorry, but I can't give plot spoilers. Well, read and enjoy.

Atem- There's a warning for this chapter. This chappy features towels, very little clothes, and a very much waited for surprise. So this chappy has a slightly higher rating.

----------------------------------------------------

"Armarna?! What the hell are you doing here?! Wait, how did you even find out about my cabin?! If Bakura told you, I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him!" Atem said. Armarna stood in the open doorway, looking around the entrace.

"Where's Yug-yugs? I thought he was with you?"

"I am. Armarna, you interupted us." Yugi said from the hallway. Scarlet eyes widened at the appearence of the human teen. His hair was a little tussled, he didn't have a shirt, and his pants hung lowly on his hips.

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted to make sure you guys where o.k. Tea's been missing all day and I...well, there's no better way to put this. I think Tea's a vampire too, a young vampire." It was the pair's turn to widen their eyes. If Tea was a vampire, Atem would have smelled their species' trademark smell; the earthy smell of a graveyard.

"She's not a vampire, Marna. Tea doesn't even smell like one of us."

"Yeah, I know, but Father drilled the other ways to tell a vampire into my head. Smell isn't the only one. There are aura manipulating vampires out there. They don't smell like graveyards; they smell like blood, or something nice, like a faveorite flower. You never noticed how her pupils always looked slited when you were around."

"When I'm near any vampire they have to show that they're a vampire. Sometimes the wings appear, or tail. Mostly they show their pupils." Yugi nodded.

"I just wanted to warn you, incase I was right. Have a nice mating and hunnymoon! I want a little egg when you two get back!" Armarna waved as she left and took off. Atem was rooted to the floor. He and Yugi couldn't have biological children, or could they? He shook his head. His sister had been teasing him, as she usually did now.

Yugi sat on the couch, his knees tucked under his chin. His vampire sat down beside him, moving his bangs behind one ear.

"What's the matter, Beloved? What's on your mind Yugi?"

"Tea's not a vampire. I've known her since kindergarden! We've practically grown up together! She's like the sister I've never had. Tea's my Armarna." The king wrapped him in his arms and wings.

"Yugi, go take a shower. I'll fix us some food." He said after a few moments of silence. "We'll decide what to do next, okay?" The teen nodded, heading to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------

Yugi let the warm water wash over his skin. He let his worried mind wonder away from the cabin, to home. He was sure Grandpa was having a fit, with nobody to watch the store later in the day. Momma'd be holding the note, and sitting on his blanketless bed. Joey would stop by and help Grandpa.

Ryou'd be Ryou and try pumping Bakura for answers, or at least an idea. He smiled slightly to himself. His mind then wondered down a road he really didn't want to go. What would his life have been like now, if Atem hadn't kiddnapped him so many weeks ago.

He knew he wouldn't be feeling this strong urge to be with Atem night and day. He would be without his lover, a thought he didn't entertain very long. He would never have this chance to get away from his hectic family life. Yugi wouldn't be in a secluded cabin in the mountains with a drop dead hot vampire. His drop dead hot vampire.

The teen reached for the soap as the door cracked open. Yugi's hand stopped a inch shy of it; Atem stood in the doorway, mesmurized by his beloved's beautiful body. Both stared at the other for a long time before the human said, "Yes? What's up?"

"Um...uh...I was just saying that breakfast is done. Yugi."

"Yeah?"

"You're even more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed. Being wet's just a plus." Atem winked at him, leaving the door wide open. Yugi took the hint and left the curtian alone. It wasn't like the vampire was going to rape him. After all, this had been Yugi's idea and if they ever did anything other than shower in the shower, then he'd be a willing particpent.

"Hey, Yami, I need clothes, or do I just walk around nude?"

"There are clothes in the closet, but I prefer you walk around nude." Atem gasped as the cold hit his previously towel clad thighs and upward. He spun around, blinking at a very unclothed Yugi.

"If I walk around with nothing on, then you don't either. It'll be easier without anything between us, won't it?" The king gulped loudly at his minx-mode beloved. He nodded. "Do you think breakfast can wait at least an hour?"

"O.k." The vampire whispered softly, allowing Yugi to drag him back to the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------

Atem kissed Yugi's neck, trailing his way downward. His lips kissed and nipped in turn. His beloved had abandoned words a few minutes ago. The vampire dipped his tounge into the other's belly button, curious at what it would do.

"Stop messing around!" The teen moaned out. He felt his vampire lover's lips smile against his hot skin. The other kept trailing lower slowly, oh so slowly. The thought of getting Atem to hurry up flew out the window as fangs met the skin of his inner thigh.

The king felt every emotion flooding through Yugi reflected in him. He sensed the enjoyment the other got at feeling his fangs brush against skin. He went slow so he could savor his human's flavor on his tounge. He would never taste that flavor again after today.

Atem was also sick with impatience like Yugi. He couldn't wait to taste the flavor that would replace this one. His lover's current flavor reminded him so much of his beloved homeland. Maybe, in a few decades, he'd go back, with Yugi at his side.

The vampire slid back up to his lover's lips, crushing them against his. They traded moans as Yugi ground his hips against his vampire's.

"I won't hold back if you do that again." Atem growled into the other's ear. The teen shivered under him in pleasure and ground his hips again. The king grabbed his hips, sliding his hands down his thighs. He lifted them around his waist, holding them there, until Yugi wrapped them tightly.

His other cried out in shock as he invaded him. He moved slowly, inching deeper carefully. The teen's fingers dug into his arms, where they'd taken hold. The vampire trailed kisses across his human's skin. "Shhh. It's alright, Yugi. Just let your body adjust to me and the pain will go away, Love." He whispered.

Yugi stared back at him with tear stained eyes. His vampire was already buried fully inside him. It hurt so much, but the friction caused inside him was so very pleasrureable. Atem kissed away his salty tears. "It really hurts."

"I know it must. Don't worry, it'll get easier."

"No, you don't know."

"But, I will. You look surprised. Did you think I wouldn't let you have me under you like we are now? Yugi, mating is marriage. Marriages, for vampires, are all about both partners being equall. I bury myself in you now, and later you'll bury yourself inside me. So I will know how painfull it is. May I continue making love to you?" Yugi nodded, relaxing a little.

He whimpered as Atem withdrew almost fully from him. His vampire started moving harder and faster. He sped up their ryhtem, Yugi now pushing against him when he moved. His king hit something deep inside and he yelled out his name.

Atem kept going faster and faster, until his human gave one final scream of pleasure. Yugi dropped back onto the pillow, breathing through his aftermath. He caught the barely whispered words, before his last push.

His love gasped at the feeling of being filled. His teen smiled lazily as he lowered himself. They slipped off into dreamland, all thoughts of turning completely forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- This is the first lemon I've written that I've actually kept in the story. I wrote another one, but it was for Heero and Duo. I deleted it, 'cause it was very crappy. The story's not on here.

Yugi- Hey, Ty, tell them what the person with the 100th reveiw gets.

T.D.K- They get the raw version of Atem's last spoken words in Mummy. And a sneak peak of the next story after I've finshed this one and Mummy.

Bakura- You all know the drill and the warning.

Every body- TTFN -Ta Ta For Now-

T.D.K- O.k, I got 100 reviews before I got this up, so I'll give the words to them and the 101 st person. It only seems fair to me.


	10. Chapter 10

T.D.K- -faints at the review counter-

Yugi and Atem- -stunned silent-

T.D.K- I don't have much to say, except, read.

Yugi- She don't own, so please don't sue. Armarna and Slifer's vamp form are hers, no using without permission!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem opened his groggy eyes, smiling at his sleeping love. He rubbed Yugi's hip with his thumb. His other snuggled closer, nuzzling his chest. A soft chuckle escaped him, waking his teen. His, how the king loved that one three lettered possive word. His Yugi, his Love, his mate, his king.

"Good evening, Love." He whispered. "We've slept the day away. Unfortunately, our breakfast might just be ruined. I'd give up food and blood just to spend enternity like this."

"Oh, you won't have to do that. I only comand that you love me." The pair laughed. Atem shifted, moving his arm from under Yugi. "Where are you going, hmm? What's more imporant than being curled up next to me?"

"Nothing, but merging with you. I have to get food into your body. No more mating on empty stomaches, okay?"

He huffed. "Fine, but hurry back. This bed's already so cold."

"It's colder outside of it, believe me." He sniffed the kitchen, thanking all eygptian gods for the food just going cold and not ruining. Atem turned the oven on low, stuffing some food in it and a plate in the microwave. "Can't believe I have to nuke the eggs." The vampire muttered to himself.

He leaned away from the counter, giving his wings and tail room to grow back. The vampire turned around, setting the timer on the stove. His mate touched his tail, sliding his hand over it from tip to the top of his neck.

"I got lonely. Atem, why weren't you in your true form?" Yugi wrapped his vampire in the blanket he'd dragged with him and his arms.

"It's easier on you if I'm in my human form. Yugi, a vampire's tail likes to get in on the action too. I want to wait until you're own wings and tail grow for that. I've heard from members of the council that when mates make love it's like nothing in this world.

"I didn't change you, yet. I'd like to indulge in your present taste. It reminds me so much of home, before Kada turned me."

"Do you think your coffin's big enough for both of us?"

"I can always get a bigger one if it's not." The microwave dinged loudly and the stove went off. "Damn, I was enjoying this." Atem pulled away, motioning for Yugi to sit at the table. His teen was amazed at how his vampire could even hold a plate on his tail.

"You fixed this much this morning?!"

"I guess I was prepared. You have to eat everything on your plate, or no desert."

"Will I want dessert or will I be too full?"

"Oh, dessert is me, you, bed, round two. We vampires are very insatable creatues. I won't ever be able to get enough of you, now." He watched Yugi eat, barely picking at his own food.

"If I have to eat everything on my plate, then you do too. On second thought, I'll need more energy than you. Whoa, At-" The pair landed on the floor, Atem quickly changing back into his human form.

------------------------------------------------

Armarna sat on her bed in Atem's palace, shadows moving in sweet anticipation. They wanted their princess to command them. It'd been so long since her or their king had given them an order. King Atem would soon give them another king, who they'd be more than happy to obey.

"My loves," She called to them, "My loves, come to me." They swormed around her, caressing her skin like lovers. Slowly they merged together and formed a vampire. He strode to her bedside, crawled over to her, and laid his head in her lap. His flame red hair was short, except for the bangs that fell into his eyes.

"So finally you show yourself to me, Slifer." He chuckled, his flaming eyes dancing in joy. The vampire's skin was as pale as cream, and unmarked by wounds or turning.

"Of course, my beloved misstress. I've been waiting for you since you fell asleep. You do remember the promise made to me by your father, right?" His voice was a perfect mix of Atem's, Bakura's, and her father's.

"Yes. He promised you'd have me as your Love in return for my brother. Atem for me. He's with his own Love right now. What do you want from me? I'm not ready to be anything more than your Beloved."

"I came because there's a female vampire who was recently born into our world. She saw Atem and believed he was meant for her. She wasn't born the normal way, but by remembering who she had been."

"No, not my twin, Telena! She always had a crush on Atem, even though it wasn't even supposed to be!" Armarna pushed the eygptian god away from her. There was no possible way her twin could have even survived their birth! Kada had always loved Telena because she was the twin that took after him.

Telena had only lived long enough to grow into a child vampire. Armarna had to listen to her twin talk of one day growing into the most beautiful vampiress and mating with Atem. She'd grown sick of it and had told their father about it. He'd told Telena she could have any other male she wanted when she got older, just not Atem and Bakura.

That was when their mother had given Armarna to Atem as his charge, and Telena had gone to Bakura. She'd died in their father's arms almost 5000 years ago. The slow morphisis into an adult had been too much for her weaker body.

Slifer stood up, flame red wings and tail tucked submissively behind him. "Have I upset you, my Sky Queen?"

"No, but Atem and Yugi will be very mad at you. I have to go interupt their mating again. Although I could always blame it on Telena's re-awakening. I could always get away with anything around Momma, Atem, and Bakura when she was alive."

-------------------------------------------------

Yugi and Atem laid on the couch, resting after coupling number three. The teen had enjoyed returning the favor for their first mating, but he'd been hungrier than he'd ever been in his life after.

"I don't believe you actually kissed me with my breath smelling like bacon." He glanced up at his vampire, catching his other's smirk.

"I told you I was insatiable." Atem replied. He traced patterns into Yugi's back, touching his spine sensually.

"Mmm. Lover,"

"Yes."

"How are you going to change me? I just want to know."

"Five bite marks on you, and five cuts on me. I'll drink your blood and you'll drink mine. Kada told Bakura and I once that changing was meant to be done on human mates only. Some vampires don't know this or stick to it. They change other human indescrimnately.

"I'll always be with you until I'm sure I can leave you alone in a room with your friends, and you won't hurt them. I know, you wouldn't hurt them, but Love, you'll be my only fledgling. The bloodlust will be to much to resist at first, but after a little while, you won't even notice it.

"Of course I'll have to make sure we replace the 'to much to resist' with something else."

"I wouldn't mind if I became the most sex driven vampire in the wold. Having a lock on that tower door would be very worth it." Yugi told him playfully. They were so ready to head to another room in the cabin, when the doorbell rang again. "Who the hell is it?!"

"Armarna and Slifer, the sky god." Was the answer. "Yugi, I know why I get that funny feeling around your friend. She's my twin sister brought back to life somehow!"

"Give us a minute." Atem yelled withdrawing from Yugi's sitting body. "How about we have a rain check for now, and contine in the bathroom? It's probably time for another shower." Yugi reluctantly nodded, moving to find where his pants had gone. The king went to snag the abandended blanket from the kitchen.

He wrapped it around his waist, as his love answered the door. Armarna walked in with a vampire he didn't know behind her. Slifer, that's what she said his name was.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Pharaoh Atem. Of course I can't just appear to my future Sky Queen in my true form." He knew that voice. That voice belonged to Slifer the Sky Dragon, the eygptian god of the skies.

"I'll tell about the whole 'Sky Queen' thing in a minute. Slifer and I flew here as fast as we could. Why don't you tell them what you told me."

"Princess Telena has been reborn for some reason as a human. Unfortunately, there was something with her biology that's allowed her to become a vampire. She remembers everything about her past and that's why she's a vampire again."

"NO! Tea's not a vampire or one reborn! You just don't like her Armarna!" She looked to the ground. Slifer wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his tail shifting about defensively. Atem wrapped both his arms and wings around Yugi.

"Hush, my Little One. Slifer is very powerful, more so than me. I don't want to believe it either, but when it comes to Telena, I've learned wariness and prepartion are neccissary. I will not let Kada's spoiled faveorite daughter take you away from me!" Yugi glanced back at him in shock. In the time they'd been together, Atem had never had such venom in his voice.

"Tea's still my friend. Who's going to defend her, if she can't?"

"I know, Yugi. Just say you'll listen, I'll hold onto you like this the whole time. Then we can get back to our mating." Atem reminded him with a gentle nip on his ear. Yugi wanted to scream 'throw them out and lay down now!' so badly. He didn't think that such a tiny gesture would ignite his body, but it did.

"You better hope they make it fast. I want you as much as I love you."

"And I as well."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Atem- Ty, how much longer will I have to tolorate this?

T.D.K- I don't know, maybe another two, three chappys? Why don't we let the reviewers decide? Tell us how many chappys you want to see Yugi and Atem's mating last! P.S. I have lost the plot for this and Mummy again. I cleaned my room and found it, put it somewhere else and now I can't find it.

Yugi- R&R please!

Ryou- Baku and Atem are still upholding that shadow realm threat.

T.D.K- Ryou! It's been too long! -glomps and both fall over- Now if only Mummy can get 100 reviews...


End file.
